


Врачебная этика

by MirraStone



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone
Summary: Это сейчас худые женщины в моде, а тогда...
Kudos: 5





	Врачебная этика

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2014 за команду WTF Jane Austen.   
> Любителям экранизации романа "Гордость и предубеждение" 2005 года лучше не читать. Но представлять нужно персонажей в исполнении актеров экранизации 2005 года.

Мистер Томпсон улыбнулся лежащей на постели девушке, поклонился ее сестре, сидящей на стуле, и вышел в коридор. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, аптекарь глубоко вздохнул и пошел в сторону выхода из огромного дома-музея – в нем было неприятно находиться мужчине, привыкшему к небольшому коттеджу, создаваемому в нем женой уюту, детскому смеху и теплу.   
Навстречу ему практически бежал мистер Бингли, проживающий на данный момент в Незерфилд-парке. Рядом с ним степенно вышагивал (но каким-то образом умудрялся отставать лишь на пару шагов) мистер Дарси.  
– Что с ней? Она будет жить? – бледный юноша со взором горящим чуть ли не накинулся на бедного аптекаря, прикрывшегося чемоданчиком. Высокая прическа мистера Бингли даже не растрепалась. «Он смазывает волосы жиром? – промелькнула в голове мистера Томпсона шальная мысль. – Ах, молодежь… Вот в наше время…» Но отвлекаться на рыжие завитки прически эсквайра не стоило.  
– Будет, – успокоил аптекарь молодого человека и поправил очки. – Правда, недолго, – внезапно добавил он.  
– Как?! – бледность мистера Бингли была уже пугающей, а мистер Дарси поспешил сжать плечо друга в знак поддержки. Глаза Дарси при этом сверлили аптекаря таким жалобным взглядом следящего за косточкой бассета, что мистер Томпсон поспешил объясниться.  
– Мистер Бингли, должен вам сказать, что девушки с телосложением мисс Беннет редко доживают до старости. Сами подумайте, какие у нее худые щеки, тонкие руки… Впрочем, мисс Беннет еще хорошо выглядит по сравнению с ее младшей сестрой, мисс Элизабет. Та наверняка умрет при первых же родах. Такие узкие бедра, такая маленькая… Господа, с вами все в порядке? – внезапно опомнился аптекарь, кинув взгляд на приподнявших брови молодых людей. – Вы не волнуйтесь, я исключительно с медицинской точки зрения оцениваю.  
Но заметив, что взгляды мистера Бингли и мистера Дарси не изменились, аптекарь поспешил удалиться.  
– До свидания, господа. Я зайду к мисс Беннет завтра, принесу лекарства. Ей обязательно станет лучше.  
– Я не хочу больше видеть его вблизи Джейн, – все еще не отойдя от изумления, пробормотал мистер Бингли.  
– Не стоит горячиться. Если верить вашей экономке, этот аптекарь – лучший в городе.  
А спустя несколько секунд молчания мистер Дарси продолжил:  
– Боюсь тогда представить, какой бы был худший... если бы этот не был единственным.


End file.
